The Humanity
by AhonUchiha1081999
Summary: Mephiles has returned, but this time, he has a new dark power, that seems to spell the end for the gang. Has he finally won? A couple of OC's, but mostly the characters you know and love. Original on my old account, redone.
1. The Crater

_The howling wind pierced through Mephiles, seeming to try and shove him off the crater he stood atop. The air ruffled the violet fur on his forehead and body, leading all the way to his silver-tipped headtails. He gasped in the air in an attempt to stand completely, since as of now he was in a half-crouch. He felt jubilant. More alive than ever. He had perfected it. The ability which would be the downfall of his enemies. _

_ You see, the crater Mephiles stood on now was not always there. The lightly steaming rock far below him used to be a large field of grass, and upon that stood a giant metal beast of a factory belonging to one Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more ruefully known by the name of Eggman. The sight was once quite gruesome, the lush field being dominated by a crimson machine occupied by the doctor himself. But now it was gone, transported to _that_ world. A world without robots and long green fields in which to erect empires. A world of metal blade streaking up to the sky, of dark pathways curving between them to reach quaint little abodes and cul-de-sacs. _

_ You see, this was only a test. A mere try at the things which took Mephiles a full three years to perfect. Three years to seethe. Three years… to build up an appetite for blood._


	2. The First Day

Chrome waved to his parents before exiting his home and venturing into the damp morning. Arriving at his bus stop a few minutes from his departure from his suburban home, he sat on a dry patch of ground to gather his thoughts. First days were not his thing, especially not first days of school. His morning had been a rush of showering, eating, gathering his things, and leaving, only to arrive and have to wait for the bus. Normally he'd be accompanied by his cousin, but Silver had been driven to school by his friends that morning. Chrome was amazed at his excitement towards returning to school, but anyone would be that excited if they had the amount of friends his cousin had. Friends. Chrome only had two friends, a girl named Isis and a boy named Matro, and Matro had moved away recently. Isis would be at school, no doubt flirting with the nearest bad boy in her line of sight.

So Chrome waited, alone, until the yellow bus with dark letters that said MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL across the side. Stepping on to the bus, Chrome was greeted by the loud cries of his fellow classmates, the jocks in the back roughhousing and shouting, the cheerleaders and other popular girls discussing god-knows-what, and then there was his click, the quite people that either listened to music or rolled their eyes whenever they heard a snatch of conversation from the back. Chrome loved and hated the sound.

He loved it because it signified the return of private moments with him and his MP3 player on the way home, and hated because it also brought him to school, filled with judgment, clicks, and deadlines. Taking a seat next to a girl with glasses and a shirt that read _CAN'T STOP THE MOVEMENT _in big, pink letters, Chrome took out his phone and texted Isis, asking if she was already at school. She texted back a few minutes before the school came into few, saying that she was there and where was he.

He didn't reply to this text, but simply allowed the bus to pull in, speed walk his way to the courtyard, and waved when he saw Isis in person. She waved back energetically and then went back to talking with a group of girls. One of the other girls that was with Isis kept stealing glances at what Chrome guessed to be the leather-adorned boy leaning against the far wall. Isis joined with glances of her own. But the third, a pink haired individual with a keychain of a large mallet hanging from her backpack, seemed to be glancing at a blue haired boy at the opposite wall. The trio didn't notice Chrome until a minute or two after he got there, when he cleared his throat.

"Shh!" Isis half-hissed at him "You'll draw his attention over here, and that'll ruin my plans to date him eventually!"

The other girl, who, now that Chrome was closer, was covered in dark makeup, look at Shadow and bit her lip "Yeah" she said "I wouldn't mind a piece of that"

A split-second later, the makeup-covered girl was against the nearby wall, Isis putting an arm around her neck.

"He's mine" she said threateningly "And if you try to flirt with him in any way, shape, or form with that plastic-surgery body of yours, bigger breasts will be the least of your problems, got it?"

Isis let her go, and she left with a few angry glances behind her. The boy in the leather jacket noticed this encounter, and gave a vague expression of surprise and impression, then walked away. Isis seemed to forget the whole thing happened as soon as he left.

"Oh my God, did you see the way he looked at me?" She said jubilantly "he's so totally into me!"

Chrome rolled his eyes, made up some half-excuse about getting his schedule, and left, leaving the girls to their flights of fancy. The bell rung shortly after his departure. After three classes that consisted of biology, of which Chrome was half-interested in, Math, of which Chrome was not interested in the slightest, and History, it was time for lunch. Chrome entered the lunch room and waited in line to get his school lunch, which was composed of a plastic cup of orange juice, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a pudding cup. After receiving this lunch, Chrome turned and tried to solve the problem of where to sit. After a few minutes of scanning, Chrome found his cousin, Silver, and proceeded to walk there.

As he neared the table, someone decided it was wise to trip Chrome. His lunch launched into the air, and Chrome didn't see what happened next on account that he was face-down on the floor. As he rose, he saw the leather-clad boy from this morning, only now he had Chrome's lunch splayed on him…


	3. The Event

The orange juice dripped down the leather-boys jacket and pants, Chrome's sandwich stuck to his left shoulder. The pudding cup had burst on his collarbone, leaving dark blobs splayed across his upper chest. Chrome rose and tried to stammer out an apology.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry… Some guy tripped me and-"

Chrome never got to finish his explanation due to the fact that he was suspended in the air and being propelled backwards. He was slammed against the nearby wall and held there by the boy, who had hold of his jacket collar. The boy had pure hatred in his eyes. Chrome struggled to get him to let go, but to no avail. The leather-boy reeled one of his arms back, lowering Chrome a bit so that the tips of his shoes touched the floor. He swung his fist to make contact with Chromes face…

And was blocked by a boy clad in purple. The purple boy made Chrome's assailant release him and then push the leather-boy back with a palm, leaving it extended in a ninja-esque pose.

"No, Shadow. Chrome is not your enemy." Said the purple-boy "Vent your anger somewhere else."

The leather-clad boy named Shadow unceremoniously ripped off the sandwich from his shoulder and threw it on the ground in front of the purple-boy. He didn't even flinch as it hit the ground. For a moment Chrome thought that this Shadow guy was going to shove past the purple-boy, but he just turned around and left the cafeteria. As soon as he left, the hustle-and-bustle of the lunchroom returned, kids returning to their conversations. The purple-boy turned to him.

"I'm Espio, by the way" he said, extending a hand which Chrome shook. "Your assailants name is Shadow, and you had the unfortunate luck to cross paths with him."

"How did you know my name back there?" Chrome asked.

"I'm friends with your cousin. He was about to come up here and deal with Shadow in his own, less-pacifist way. But I thought a non-violent solution was ideal, so I stepped in. C'mon, let's get you a new lunch."

After a less-eventful meal, it was off to another bunch of classes that bored Chrome to the brink of insanity before he was on the bus again. Isis kept texting non-helpful texts about how "hot" it was when Shadow got angry. Chrome took out his ear-buds and blocked out the sounds of afternoon bus-riding, allowing himself to contemplate his experience and develop a disliking of the leather-clad boy. When Chrome finally arrived home, he greeted his parents, gave them the first-day papers to sign, and went to bed.

Chrome was unaware that the coming weeks would be the most eventful, and deadly, of his "life"…


	4. The Revenge

_ Mephiles moved under the cover of night. Using his ability to shift into the shadows, he transported himself quickly, making preparations. Soon he was ready. As the first signs of dawn blinked out from the horizon, Mephiles was standing directly over the large village that housed his many enemies. Before any of them could stir, Mephiles activated the containment field he had stolen from Eggman. The field sizzled and sparked around the perimeter of the village, eventually settling so that nothing was visible. _

Perfect, _thought Mephiles, _they won't know anything until it's too late

_As the first residents emerged from their homes, blinking in the morning light, Mephiles gathered his strength. A large, dark pool of energy surrounded his feet, thick streams of the matter rising to form an orb around his head. Once the pool at his feet was drained, Mephiles raised his hands, feeling the orb settle on his palms. The residents had taken notice of his spectacle. Many of them pointed and gasped, other held on to each other. Many were confused. The confused had not seen or heard of Mephiles before. But they wouldn't be confused for much longer. Mephiles gripped the orb tightly, causing it to glow with a brilliant violet light. _

_"Citizens of Mobius! For those who know me, I send greetings, and farewell!" said Mephiles, keeping his hands raised "For those who do not know me, this is a time to LEARN!"_

_With that last word, Mephiles hurled the sphere over his enemies. It halted at the epicenter of the village. Mephiles raised his hand, steading himself to give the command. Before he could do so, he saw a large, translucent pulse emit from the east of the containment field._

Only a great force emits a pulse like that, _though Mephiles_

_Mephiles look to the cause of the pulse and grinned. The azure hedgehog, Sonic, and his associates were attempting to escape. Among his associates stood the twin-tailed fox, Miles Prower, and their brawler friend Knuckles. Others included Mephiles likeness, Shadow the Hedgehog, and his associates, Rouge and Omega. Then there was the money-hungry gang that was made up of Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy the Bee. Mephiles smirked towards them, making his hand into a fist in one quick motion._

_The dark orb exploded around the field, encompassing it on all sides with its violet glow. Once the blackness reached the ground, it began to glow with a piercing glare. Mephiles partially covered his eyes, blinking once, and then nothing. The village was gone, taking all whom Mephiles hated with it. Mephiles panted, his energy suddenly drained. Once he had recovered enough breath to do so, he laughed. He cackled for five straight minutes, each intake of breath increasing his exhilaration. _

_Once he had regained some instance of composure, Mephiles stood and took in the scene. A large, smoking crater about two miles in diameter had replaced the small town, but the town was not gone. Mephiles turned and melted into the shadow of a nearby tree, emerging into the underground base that was his lab. It was completely inaccessible from the outside, except to one who could travel by shadows. Mephiles entered his living quarters, sitting down on the bed and centering himself. He transferred his consciousness into his Dark Realm, a realm that, until recently, hadn't existed. When he entered, he found Eggman's base floating there, along with the town. All of the residents and objects were frozen in a type of suspended animation, awaiting Mephile's bidding._

I will send them to a place with no powers,_ plotted Mephiles_

_He beckoned to his left, opening a rift to a fresh world. He used a nearby world named "Earth" as a template for his fresh one, taking the streets and architecture from that world and putting it into his. Once the base structure was completed, he removed the citizens from Mobius and scattered them around the neighborhoods he had created._

No, it needs to be better, _though Mephiles._

_He brought up the residents, still in their original forms, and reduced their ages, making them teenagers. He then transformed them to resemble the residents of Earth, giving them the standard clothing he had seen worn by the teens in that world. He then re-inserted them around a small radius, creating a school that they would all attend. He created artificial memories and parents, putting them in as well._

This is my greatest revenge, _though Mephiles, _and I want it to be perfect

_He then stripped away all the powers and abilities of his foes, subjecting them to a powerless hell of a world. He then allowed the world to progress itself, inserting himself from time to time to check to make sure all was going well._

_Everything was going according to his plan. _

* * *

I would like to take this opportunity to thank Amanda, known here as IsisTH. She has moved to Georgia, and I wish her the best. She was the one who introduced me to FanFiction , and the one who motivated me to write this story. She has since then supported my writing the whole way, and for that I am grateful. Go kick some butt at Georgia, Amanda!


	5. The Discovery

As the first week of school ended, Chrome learned a few things. First, the blue-haired boy the pink-haired girl had been glancing at was named Sonic, and the girls was named Amy. She had been trying to go out with Sonic since elementary school. Silver's friends consisted of a boy named Charmy, who always wore black-and-yellow stripped clothing, Espio, who was a martial artist, and Vector, who had a weakness to money. The girl Isis had threatened was name Rouge, and she was also after the boy named Shadow, who, Chrome had learned a little too late, had a very short temper.

In the next few weeks, he managed to become friends with all of them, even Shadow, although that was more of an acquaintanceship than a friendship. On the Friday of the third week of school, Isis and Shadow were dating. And now, on the Wednesday of the fifth week of school, Chrome was eating with everyone as usual.

When lunch was dismissed, and after the procession of classes, Chrome and his friends all stayed after school to help him finish a drawing he was submitting into a contest. Afterwards, they were chatting in the courtyard when he appeared.

A tall man walked out of the double-doors to the group's left, pushing his silver-tipped violet hair out of his thin face. He carried a small briefcase, and was wearing a dark trench coat. He spotted the group, and his lip twitched in the ghost of a smile. He then turned away from them and proceeded to walk away, stopping to chat with Dr. Robotnik, whom the students referred to as Eggman, before he left the school grounds.

"Wow, was that guy creepy or what?" Amy piped up.

"Yeah, wonder what he was doing here…" said Espio calculatedly "You think the school's having financial trouble? Maybe he's a lawyer."

"Well, why don't we take a peek into his portfolio and find out?" said Sonic, producing a thin black folder and brandishing it with a mischievous grin.

The others smiled too. Chrome had also learned that Sonic was famous for his speed, whether it be on the track or in situations like this. They all crowded around as he opened up the small portfolio.

Inside were several business cards for various attorney firms and repair shops, and one for the school. When they searched further, they found a zipper pocket with several papers labeled _HUMANITY PROJECT_. They seemed to detail the whole neighborhood they lived in, as well as a highly detailed report of the architecture and history of the school.

And a list of all their names.

Amy gasped when she saw them. Shadow grimaced. Sonic seemed stunned beyond speech.

"W-why?" Charmy asked shakily.

"I knew he was creepy!" Amy interjected.

"I think we need to find this guy." Said another boy, Knuckles, who was one of Sonic's close friends, along with a boy named Miles, who everyone called Tails because he always wore two bracelets with long, white-tipped yellow tails on both his wrists.

In the end, they agreed to find the dark man, but not "beat the living hell 'outta him" as suggested by Knuckles. They found the name _MR. MEPHILES_ engraved on the cover of the portfolio, and began their search, scanning every newspaper and website for anything relating to the vague name.

They found nothing, and the dark man didn't return until two weeks later…

* * *

So, I wanted to post a short chapter while I worked on the next one. Trust me, the next one will be MUCH longer. Peace.


End file.
